


Perfect on Paper

by Perfect_shot



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, possible angst, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_shot/pseuds/Perfect_shot
Summary: Why does it hurt to think that we are meant for each other?Soulmate AU- twist on soulmate stories where finding your soulmate was just a glance at your wrist unless you refuse to look.





	Perfect on Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic hope you enjoy and please comment i'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Ps - all mistakes made are mine

"Because if it is not yours, then whose name will it be?"


End file.
